Not applicable.
The present invention relates to protective headgear in general, and in particular to apparel which protects the head and face of military and police personnel in conflict situations.
Protective helmets have been developed to suit a wide range of human endeavors which present risks of head injury. Police and military applications however, are especially challenging as not only must accidental injuries be protected against, but also sudden and intentional assaults which have as their purpose the injury of the helmet wearer.
Military and police helmets will be worn in difficult and unpredictable conditions and are often the difference between surviving or perishing in a combat situation. Although a premium is placed on the protective qualities of the helmet, especially in deflecting or blocking penetration by projectiles, shrapnel, and flying debris; comfort and long-term ease-of-use are also essential. Fighting forces must often stay on alert for extended periods and the protective helmet should not be a cause of fatigue. Moreover, a comfortable and well fitted helmet is more likely to be worn, and thus be ready to fulfill its protective function in an emergency. Because military and police personnel are often called to duty on a moment""s notice, a helmet should also be capable of being put on speedily while requiring minimal attention. In addition, despite the need to protect the wearer from external threat, the helmet system should interfere as little as possible with the performance of martial duties such as discharging a rifle.
Military helmets in the era of mechanized warfare have progressed from rudimentary shallow steel shells held in place with woven straps, such as used in the trenches of World War I, to the arimid fiber PASGT (Personal Armor System, Ground Troops) helmet which has been used by U.S. forces in late 20th Century conflicts. Nevertheless, greater functionality, convenience, and comfort are highly desirable in supporting efforts of military and police personnel.
The combat helmet system of this invention employs a structural helmet liner formed of stiff but resilient plastic material to which a protective ballistic shell, an eye shield, a face mask, or other accessories are mounted as to a chassis. The plastic liner has an upper cap segment integrally formed with a rear segment which is divided from the cap segment at the sides along two spaced V-shaped slots. The rear segment is molded such that when it is worn, it is displaced rearwardly, thereby applying a spring force to the back of the wearer""s neck, creating an over-center retention system. A stiff side strap extends between the cap segment and the rear segment of the liner on each side of the wearer, keeping the region around the wearer""s ear clear for operation of radio transceivers and the like. The side straps are connected by a forward chip strap which slides on curved segments of the side straps to allow the strap to move as the wearer""s jaw moves. The ballistic shell has a shallow angle deflection brim which projects frontwardly from the liner. A pivotable eye shield is fixed to the liner and is retractable by a pair of over-center spring connections to a position overlying the liner and beneath the ballistic shell. A removable face guard has a structural frame defining openings on each side of the wearer""s face which may be solid or covered with a sheet of flexible material to permit the gunstock of a shoulder mounted weapon to engage the wearer""s face for effective operation and use of the weapon""s sights.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combat helmet system which is rapidly put on and taken off.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combat helmet system which has a protective face mask which allows a marksman to feel the stock of a shoulder weapon through the mask.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combat helmet system which is securely and comfortably attachable to a wearer.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a combat helmet system which allows the wearer""s jaw to move while retaining the secure engagement of the helmet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combat helmet system with a retractable eye shield which is protected from exposure when in its retracted position.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a combat helmet system with an eye shield which engages the wearer""s face when in a deployed condition.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.